Call back
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Ambientado 5 años luego de la conclusión de la serie. Katherine Pryde se encuentra en Nueva York siguiendo su propia vida hasta que finalmente alguien de su pasado regresa para reclutarla nuevamente a los X-Men. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este pequeño one shot centrado en Kitty Pryde en la serie animada X-Men Evolution situado en un hipotético futuro tras la finalización de la misma.**

* * *

***Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna manera. Originalmente son de Marvel comics y de Disney. Yo solo lo hago por diversión.**

* * *

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

"Call back**"**

_X-Men Evolution_

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

_22/09/2013_

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**H**acía cinco años que Jean Gray había muerto tras el incidente del Phoenix.

Luego vino la muerte de Xavier y Magneto contra Apocalipsis.

La guerra con los Shi'Ar.

La intensificación de los ataques de Graydon Creed.

Finalmente Scott decidió separar a los X-Men y cada uno tomó su propio camino.

Kitty Pryde quedó en el pasado. Lo mismo con su identidad mutante de Shadowcat.

Ahora era simplemente Katherine Pryde, una reconocida ingeniera en sistemas y profesora en la Universidad Empire State. El mudarse a Nueva York había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

En ocasiones extrañaba su vida en Bayville y ser una heroína.

Tal vez por ello que en su tiempo libre comenzaba a patrullar por las peligrosas calles de su nueva ciudad. Solo que esta vez tenía un disfraz y no un uniforme.

Ella se ocultaba bajo un sobretodo que justamente le cubría todo el cuerpo. La capucha le cubría el rostro y evitaba que los maleantes y la policía la reconocieran. Había elegido una mezcla de rojo y marrón oscuro y funcionaba perfectamente. Gracias a sus poderes de intangibilidad tenía un riesgo de cero frente a los delincuentes comunes.

Por suerte todavía no se había enfrentado a ningún villano con poderes y parte de ella temía tener que hacerlo.

Lo único negativo de sus salidas eran las estupideces que decía John Jonah Jameson desde las editoriales del Dailly Bugle: "La amenaza de Shroud".

No le importaba el apodo. De hecho lo encontraba interesante.

Pensó en hacerle una visita a dueño del periódico pero se arrepintió. El señor bigotes de Hitler no valía la pena. Ella seguiría haciendo su actividad y los policías no podrían hacer nada al respecto.

En todo eso reflexionaba mientras volvía a su departamento.

Sin embargo debía tener cuidado porque sino cabría la posibilidad de que su compañera la descubriese.

Hablando de ella, la muchacha era una chica de su edad de cabello rubio, largo y ojos celestes. En cierta manera le recordaba a Illyana luego de escapar del limbo y ya crecida pero por suerte sin el deje de maldad. Claro que no, su compañera destilaba inocencia aunque no por ello carecía de carácter.

Al ingresar al departamento comprobó que no estaba. De pronto, recordó que ella había salido a una cena junto a su prometido y su padre. Chica suertuda. Definitivamente Gwen Stacy lo era y Peter Parker, el prometido de ella, también. En ocasiones Katherine se sintió algo envidiosa de ella y atraida hacia el muchacho pero su amistad pudo más y evitó cualquier clase de avanzada al respecto.

Katherine decidió cambiarse y tomar algo. Siempre le reconfortaba un vaso de leche antes de acostarse. Tal vez vería algo de televisión. Aún no estaba segura.

De pronto escuchó el ruido y lo vio. Alguien a quien no había visto en años y que se presentaba ante ella con la misma risa amigable que lo caracterizó.

"_¿Kurt?"._

"_Así es"._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"._

"_Te necesitamos Kitty. Necesitamos que vuelvas a los X-Men"._

"_Los X-Men ya no existen. Scott se encargó de ello."_

"_Pues ahora han vuelto y necesitaremos estar más unidos que nunca. Incluso Logan aceptó"._

"_¿En serio?"._

"_Claro"._

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede?"._ Aún Katherine no estaba segura.

"_Te lo diré durante el camino ya que debemos apurarnos"._

"_Bien. Bien, pero más te vale que valga la pena. Ya tengo una vida armada aquí"._

"_Créeme Kitty, es de suma importancia"._

Katherine no dijo nada y Kurt se preocupó por un momento.

"_¿Kitty, qué sucede?"._

"_Pues parece que Shadowcat hará su acto de regreso"._

Ante la sonrisa de Kitty, Kurt Wagner también sonrió.

Ambos abandonaron el departamento hacia el punto de encuentro establecido.

Parecía que los actos del pasado volvían y una vez más, los X-Men resurgirían de las cenizas. Aunque, ¿Qué les depararía el destino a partir de ahora?

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos para todos.**

* * *

.


End file.
